


Enemies Domestic

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Know your enemy. Before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies Domestic

Soolin held up the French maid's outfit for display.

"I don't know; that skirt's awfully short," said Dayna.

"They always are." Soolin shrugged. "Maybe it would be better with fishnets?"

Dayna nodded. "It's worth a try."

***

  
Twenty hours later, they were lounging on Lirus 5's most pristine beach.

"How about another?" asked Soolin, rattling the ice cubes in what was formerly a full drink. Dayna nodded, and Soolin waved for service. Within moments, their glasses were being refilled with a heady mix of specialty liqueurs and freshly squeezed fruit juice. "Mind you don't turn your ankle in those heels," she warned.

"Thank you for your concern," spat Avon, and flounced back up the beach.

"You were right," said Dayna. "The fishnets help. Though I don't know how you managed it."

Soolin smiled. "Did I ever tell you I was chess champion at school?"

"No."

"I didn't tell him, either."

  


-End-


End file.
